lego_star_wars_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
R2-D2
R2-D2 was the astromech droid of Anakin Skywalker and later Luke Skywalker. He was always alongside his trusted friend C-3PO. After the destruction of Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Order he shut himself down, until he was turned on again by BB-8 and the Resistance to find the map to Luke. Background R2-D2, pronounced Artoo-Detoo and often referred to as Artoo, was an R2 series astromech droid manufactured by Industrial Automaton with masculine programming. A smart, spunky droid serving a multitude of masters over its lifetime, R2 never had a major memory wipe or received new programming resulting in an adventurous and independent attitude. Oftentimes finding himself in pivotal moments in galactic history, his bravery and ingenuity often saved the galaxy time and time again. Beginning his service in the employ of Queen Amidala of Naboo, the droid would wind up serving prodigal Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker during the waning years of the Galactic Republic, often accompanied by the protocol droid C-3PO in many adventures throughout the Clone Wars. After his master's turn to the dark side of the Force, he would eventually serve Senator Bail Organa for a time in the Imperial Senate. Nineteen years following the death of the Galactic Republic, he would play a pivotal role in helping the Alliance to Restore the Republic destroy the Empire's dreaded Death Star, carrying technical readouts essential to its destruction. Serving Jedi Purge survivor Luke Skywalker throughout the Galactic Civil War, he would participate in both the Battles of Hoth and Endor, and would witness the destruction of the Empire's dreaded Death Star II a mere four years after the first space station's destruction. In the subsequent thirty years, Artoo would accompany Luke Skywalker until the destruction of his attempted resurrection of the Jedi Order. Following Luke's disappearance, Artoo set himself into a self-imposed low power mode as newer droid models started to out-compute the aging astromech. Despite this, his celebrated role in the Rebellion protected him from the usual recycling procedure of many old droids, allowing him a peaceful semi-retirement in the Resistance as he pored over several decades of uninterrupted data, causing him to 'dream' of many of his greatest adventures. Variations Physical Sw028.png|1999 (Normal) Sw217.png|2008 (Normal) Sw255.png|2009 (Clone Wars) Sw512.png|2013 (Normal) Sw527.png|2014 (Normal) Sw527a.png|2016 (Normal) Sw028a.png|2006 (Serving Tray) Sw217a.png|2013 (Serving Tray) Sw424.png|2012 (Advent Calendar) Sw679.png|2015 (Advent Calendar) Video Game Set Appearances *4475 Jabba's Message *4502 X-wing Fighter *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *6212 X-wing Fighter *7106 Droid Escape *7140 X-wing Fighter *7141 Naboo Fighter *7142 X-wing Fighter *7171 Mos Espa Podrace *7190 Millennium Falcon *7191 X-wing Fighter *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter with Vulture Droid *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7680 The Twilight *7877 Naboo Starfighter *8037 Anakin's Y-wing Starfighter *8038 The Battle of Endor *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *9490 Droid Escape *9493 X-wing Starfighter *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *9509 Star Wars Advent Calendar *10144 Sandcrawler *10188 Death Star *10198 Tantive IV *10236 Ewok Village *75020 Jabba's Sail Barge *75038 Jedi Interceptor *75059 Sandcrawler *75092 Naboo Starfighter *75096 Sith Infiltrator *75097 Star Wars Advent Calendar *75136 Droid Escape Pod *75159 Death Star *Dagobah Mini Build Notes * Category:Characters Category:1999 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Droids